Types
Types refer to different elemental properties associated with both Pokémon and their moves. There are 18 total official types of Pokémon: These 18 types apply to both Pokémon and their moves. Prior to Generation V, there existed the type which was only applied to the move Curse before having its typing changed, and the type, which was only present in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Each type has its own strengths and weaknesses, most of which are logical setups. -type Pokémon are weak to -type Pokémon, -type Pokémon are weak to -type Pokémon, -type Pokémon are weak to -type Pokémon, etc. These matchups also apply to the types of moves as well: A -type move such as Ember will be strong against a -type Pokémon such as Bulbasaur. Some types of Pokémon are also immune to a certain type of moves, regardless of its attack power, such as using an offensive -type move on a -type Pokémon. Pokémon themselves can have up to two types, making them Dual-Type Pokémon, but moves can only be one type (with the exception of the move Flying Press which is a / -type move). Most if not all dual-type Pokémon's types correspond with one another such as a / -type Pokémon such as Bulbasaur, or a / -type Pokémon such as Onix. However, not all dual-type Pokémon's types relate to each other like this. Some Pokémon may be dual-type between two types that don't normally go together such as / -types (such as Lanturn) or / types (such as Ludicolo) or / -types (such as Jumpluff), or Fighting/Psychic (such as Medicham). Some dual-type Pokémon lose one of their types and gain a different type upon Evolution such as Scyther (a / -type) which evolves into Scizor (a / -type). Some singular type Pokémon will change completely to a different type or types upon evolution, such as Azurill (a / -Type) which evolves into Marill (a / -Type) or Eevee (a -Type) which can evolve into Flareon (a -Type), Jolteon (an -Type), Vaporeon (a -Type), Espeon (a -Type), Umbreon (a -Type), Glaceon (an -Type), Leafeon (a -Type) or Sylveon (a -Type). Unused Typings *There are currently 38 unused dual types in pokemon (gen 7 pokemon types are in this list) ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / (Exclusive to the gen 7 pokemon, Drampa) ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / (Exclusive to the gen 7 pokemon, Salandit) ** / ** / ** / ** / (Exclusive to the Alolan form of Raichu) ** / (Exclusive to the Alolan form of the Geodude line.) ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / (Exclusive to the Alolan form of the Sandshrew line) ** / (Exclusive to the Alolan form of Ninetales) ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / Trivia *The only exception to the max dual typing is the manga-exclusive "Zapmolcuno" *Both Generation II and VI added to the list of types, Gen II adding and and Gen VI adding . **Due to this, several Pokémon have been retyped to take advantage of the addition of new types, with the entire Magnemite line retyped to / and many others becoming -type following its introduction. External links Pokémon Type Chart: Strength and Weaknesses ca:Tipus elementals es:Tipos elementales Category:Lists